Little Sister
by Devil0Child
Summary: Glenn finds out that he has a little sister. She has been through hell and back. Glenn knows she needs help, but is it really a certain Deadman that she needs. Mark OC
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a phone call, one telling my brother that he had a younger sister. A younger sister who was 24 years old and yet needed someone to take care of her. My brother never knew our father, lucky him. Daddy dearest ran off as soon as he found out about my brother, I wish he would have done the same to me, maybe then I wouldn't be so fucked up.

Glen walked in the door of his house and heaved a sigh of relief. It felt like forever since he had been home. He really had no reason to come home, no wife, no kids, and no family. His mother was an only child and died several years ago, he never knew his deadbeat dad. Now that his mom was gone, he rarely came home, but it was always great to sleep in his own bed. He'd check his messages in the morning; he was beat after the tour in Iraq. He loved putting smiles on the soldier's faces, but the jet lag both ways really held a man down.

Glenn stretched the stretch of a content man, of a man that just had the best night, and half the day of sleep he'd had in a long time. His stomach growled, reminding him that he forgot to tell his house keeper to stock the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen after a quick shower and pushed the play button on the answering machine. He half listened to the messages as he made a grocery list, as he was deciding what he wanted for supper that night when he heard something about calling the Dark county police station in Ohio at his earliest convenience. Glenn quickly wrote down the number thinking that maybe this was his luggage that was lost a few months ago. After shopping and eating Glenn called the police station in Ohio, they didn't find his luggage, but they did have his sister. "I don't have any siblings, I'm sorry, I have no idea who she is or what she wants." "Sir, she said that you might not know her, but her father mentioned that you were his son." "Look, I am a professional wrestler for the WWE, don't you think that this might be a ruse to get at my money or something?" "No sir, I do not think that at all, as a matter of fact, the young lady is willing to get a blood test. She seemed very adamant that she stay with you." "How old is she?" Glenn sighed out. "She is 24 years old and…" "What?! 24! Why the hell couldn't she come find me herself?" "Mr. Jacobs, your sister has had a very traumatic life. Her, well, your father beat on her, a lot. He was also very much into drugs, which is what got him killed. He did some really sick things. I really would like for you to come down here, we found her locked in her room watching tapes of your matches, mumbling about her big brother finding her and taking her away. She keeps saying "he has to come, he will come," She can't live on her own, she was never sent to school. She taught herself to read by watching TV with the captions on. She is very smart, just very scared, and very beat up." Glenn was undecided about going to meet with them until the man on the other phone told Glenn his father's name, Glenn always knew who he was, his mom told him his name. He just never really cared to find the man. "Martin Sky" "I'll be there as soon as I can, don't tell her I'm coming; I want to see her first and know that she is my sister." "No problem just let us know your flight and we will have some security there to pick you up." Glenn called and made reservations for his flight. He let them know when he was landing and started packing.

Glenn walked to the lobby of the airport and saw the group of uniformed men and women make a beeline for him. They stopped at a clinic on the way to the station to check Glenn's blood. The results would be sent to the station within the hour.

Liz sat huddled in the corner of the room she was staying in at the station. She was scared shitless, there were so many men here. She was afraid of men, and with good reason. Her father was a no good drugged up drunk who had fists like steel. She had the bruises to prove it. He caught her watching wrestling one night when she was 12years old and once he saw 'Kane' come on the screen he just knew it was his son. He had connections and kept an eye on his ex whore. He mentioned to Liz that that was her brother and he was nothing but a bastard child. She started imagining that 'Kane' would show up one day and take her away from her own personal hell.

Glenn and Officer Harry stood on the other side of the 2 way mirror watching her. Glenn could see the bruises all over her face and the more that Officer Harry told him about her life, the madder he got. Their father had started to sell her for drugs when she turned 10 years old. He would take a marker and write prices next to each of her orifices. Each place had its own price: her hands, $75, her mouth, $100, her vagina, $250, her anus, $475. They showed Glenn pictures of his father, he was every bit as tall as Glenn, though not as well built. Glenn looked at the little girl huddled in the corner; she couldn't be more than 5'7". That is quite a difference in size. Just then the secretary walked up with a faxed copy of the DNA test. Glenn looked at it and sighed, he had a baby sister.

Glenn walked to the door of Liz's room and slowly opened it, he poked his head around and noticed the way she instantly froze and stared at the door in fear. "Hey Darling, I hear you're my baby sister, huh." Glenn was shocked; she was a pretty little thing. "Can I come in?" Liz nodded her head. He walked in and sat on her couch. Liz still didn't move from her corner, just because she imagined him coming to save her didn't mean that she wasn't afraid of him, he was huge, even bigger then Daddy had been. One hit from him and she might not wake up. Glenn took in her tattered clothing and black eye. "You have no reason to be afraid of me sweetheart, I never raised my hand to any women in my life, I ain't about to start now. Why don't you come over here beside me so we can talk, hmm." Liz slowly got up and sat beside Glenn, as far away as she could, she really didn't know what to expect, the only times she had been exposed to any men other than her father was when she had to do things, bad things, horrible things. Glenn noticed the distance she put between them with a grimace, he didn't like knowing she was afraid of him, even if she did have good reason. He looked a lot like his father. "You look like him, kind of, but you look different too. I never seen you with out your mask on." "Well, I'm not him. Not by a long shot, if I had known about you, I would have came and got you a long time ago." Liz looked up at him through her lashes and then quickly back to the floor. Never look a man in the face; that always got them pissed. Glenn noticed how she never looked up from the floor and knew that he had a lot of work ahead him. He decided that he needed to call Vince and ask for some time off. "What size do you wear, I'm going to grab you some things to wear until we get home?" Well, I usually wear small shirts, unless it is a sweat shirt, then a medium. My pants are 5 longs. Thank you." She said it all without looking up even once. Glenn put his hand up to nudge her face up and she flinched so hard she fell off of the couch. Glenn's shoulders slumped, he really hated the feeling her fear gave him. He offered her his hand and pulled her back up onto the couch. "Liz, look at me." Liz looked up but did not focus on his face, she looked over his shoulder. "What color are my eyes?" Not looking she answered blue and white. Glenn chuckled, "No, those are Kane's eyes. You are beautiful, why are you always looking at the damn floor?" "Daddy said that I wasn't pretty enough to look a man in the face." "You need to forget everything that sorry bastard ever told you. You are my beautiful baby sister, and you should hold your head up. There is nothing you should be ashamed of. I want you to practice looking me in the face when we talk, okay? I will ask for some time off, but eventually I will have to go back to work. I think you should come with me, but I work with a lot of guys. I imagine that you won't have any problems with the girls, but you need to be able to talk to them. Think you can do that for me?" Liz looked up at him and told him his eyes were hazel. Glenn smiled and said that he took that as a yes. "I will be right back, I need to pick up some stuff for you, and do you need anything else?" She looked up and saw his blush and realized that he was asking about girly stuff, and smiled at him shaking her head no. "Good, I wouldn't know what to get anyway." Liz just burst out laughing, she couldn't help it, here was this 7 ft something man blushing and talking about feminine things. Glenn just grinned back.

Glenn bought a few outfits, toothbrush, hair brush; all of that stuff and after picking her up at the station went to the airport.

They walked into Glenn's house and he showed her a guest room and gave her the grand tour. Liz didn't know what to think, she had never seen a place this big or nice.

Glenn managed to get 3 weeks off. He had no idea how to go about this; how the in hell do you help somebody see themselves as more than just an object. He went in search of her and found her looking at the pool. "You know how to swim?" When she shook her head no, he added "then stay out of it. I don't want you in there without me until you learn how to swim, ok?" Liz looked at him in the face like he asked her to, "okay." Glenn had to smile. Over the next weeks Liz really started to come out of her shell around Glenn, she would even tease him a little bit. They had gone shopping a few times to get everything she would need for the road. "Glenn, I'm scared. I mean I'm not afraid of you anymore, but I don't know any of your friends or anything." "Well, I can tell you that you have nothing to worry about. No body will mess with my little sister, you know why?" She shook her head, "because she has a 7ft brother and his best friends Mark, Kevin, and Scott are the biggest men in the business. And every one will know that if they mess with you, they mess with all of us." Liz just smiled. The plane landed and they went to the hotel to drop off their stuff and then to the arena.

"Do you want to stay here or watch at the ramp?" "I think I want to see you in action in real life." They made their way to ramp and Glenn's music started to play. "I will be right back." Liz was totally excited about seeing Glenn's match in person. She was so caught up that she didn't even notice the big man that walked up to her, "You know fans and ring rats aren't supposed to be back here. Course, I would see why they would make an exception for you beautiful." Liz was so scared, she didn't know this guy, but he was huge, and he had these stupid tattoos on his pecks of the sun and the moon. She backed away and he followed, all the while saying things that reminded her of her father's customers, she just froze up. He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Don't you have something to say bitch? You gonna suck my dick or not?" Mark Calaway had just come around the corner and heard the words of Big Daddy V and the quiet frightened sobs. He saw BDV grab the girls arm and ask if she was going to suck his dick and shook his head, walking over he grabbed BDV and shoved him away from the little girl. "You sick fat fuck! Get lost!" Turning to the frightened girl, he asked if she was okay, when she didn't answer he noticed that the look of fear was now towards him. "Hey, its okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My names Mark, you are?" Liz focused on his face when he said his name, "Mark?" She said it with a hint of hope in her voice, "Yes, Mark, and you?" "Glenn's friend?" At his nod, she shocked the hell out of him when she launched herself into his arms, "Glenn said that his friends would help keep me safe, thank you!" "Whoa! How do you know Glenn?" Mark was a little taken a back by her sudden attachment to him. "Calaway! What the hell you think you're doing with my baby sister?!!" Glenn was surprised at how protective he felt of her, even his buddies better watch themselves. "Glenn! You were right! He saved me from some fat black guy." She pulled away from Mark and latched onto Glenn. Mark just glanced at Glenn, "Big Daddy V. Since when do you have a baby sister?" Glenn smiled, "Well, I just found out about her a few weeks ago. She is 24, so I guess I've had a sister for 24 years. We can catch up later, I need to shower. Think you two could be friends for a few more minutes for me?" Liz just glanced at Mark, he didn't seem to like her as much as Glenn thought he would, but then Mark looked at her and said "Sure, why the hell not." So Glenn has a sister, a cute sister. "Watch it Calaway, no funny shit. Nothing but your best behavior!" Mark just raised his eyebrows at Glenn. Glenn mouthed 'tell you later' over Liz's head.

Mark and Liz sat in Glenn's locker room waiting for Glenn to get back from the showers. Liz didn't know what to make of this giant. He was nice, always opening the doors for her and kept her hand in the crook of his arm. She smiled to herself, she felt like she was in some kind of sappy old movie, you know, the ones with the guys that put their coats over the mud so that his date didn't have to walk through it. Mark glanced down at her and noticed her smile, "what are you smiling about Darlin'?" Liz just glanced up in fear, what if he got mad at her for laughing at him. "Now what is that look for? I thought that we already got over the fact that I am Glenn's friend and pose no threat to you. Is it my tats? I know I don't look like a nice guy, because I'm not, but I don't beat on women. I get cranky, and the people around here know better then to get in my way, but I don't bite, I bark a lot, but not bite. So, calm down and tell me what is going through that pretty little head of yours." Liz glanced down and blushed, "I just felt like I was in an old movie because of how you keep getting the doors and kept my hand on your elbow. I never been treated like that before. I mean besides Glenn, he is the best thing to happen to me. He took me away." She looked up at Mark and smiled a little. Just then Glenn walked in and Liz looked at him, "Glenn, Mark's eyes are green." Glenn smiled, "thanks sweetie."

Glenn left Liz in the hotel room and met Mark in the bar. "So what is going on with her? Who beat on her? And what does the color of my eyes have to do with anything?" Glenn chuckled at the last question. "She is my father's daughter. She is 24. She was beat on by our drugged up drunk sick fuck of a dad. There are things he did to her that would bring tears to your eyes. She mentioned the color of your eyes because when I first met her, she would stare at the floor because our dad told her that she wasn't pretty enough to look a man in the face. The only time she has been around men was when he pimped her out, against her will. I told her that she was beautiful and that I wanted her to practice looking men in face, so she looked up, but over my shoulder. I asked what color my eyes were and she said blue and white. I told her that those were Kane's eyes. She told me your eye color to show me that she was trying." "What do you mean pimped her against her will?" "That is her story, if she wants to tell you, then she will, just don't feel bad if she is afraid of you. She was raped a lot, so watch the innuendos. She is probably too innocent to get them anyway." "Tell her she can trust me and that if you're not around, she can come to me. I'll watch out for her." "Thanks man."

The next morning Liz was woke up by something ticking her nose. She opened her eyes and jumped, almost screaming. Mark had his face about a foot away from hers and was running a red rose over her face, seeing her eyes open he grinned and put a finger up to his lips to caution her that Glenn was still asleep. "Wanna ditch your overprotective brother and get breakfast with me?" "How did you get in here?" Glancing over at Glenn, Liz noted that he was indeed still sleeping. "Glenn and I always get a copy of each other's keys just in case, so how about it?" "I don't know; he might get upset." "We'll leave him a note; he'll be okay as long as he knows you're with me." "Why do you want to take me to breakfast, because I don't know what you've heard, but I am trying to better myself?" Mark raised an eyebrow, "I heard some, but Glenn said that it was your tale to tell if you wanted, I am not asking for anything in return other than your company. Besides, I have agreed to watch out for you, so maybe we should get to know each other a little bit." "Okay, let change. Can you write the note while I change?" He just nodded his head. "You need any help?" Liz's head shot around and saw the grin on his face and knew instantly that he was just teasing. She really didn't know how to play that game, but she would try. With face flaming she replied that if she did, he would be the first to know. Mark shocked her by going into a full fledged grin, the beauty of his teasing face made her feel warm and fuzzy, a feeling that she had never felt before. She didn't know what it meant, but she liked the way he made her feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Glenn woke up after the exchange between Mark and Liz; he glanced up when he heard the bathroom door close, "be nice to my sister Mark. She needs to know that not all guys are after ass. Treat her like a piece of glass." Mark glanced up from writing the note when Glenn spoke. He thought over Glenn's words very carefully, "Not a problem. I even brought her a rose, a red one. You know what that means," not even waiting for Glenn to reply, "Red roses mean love." Glenn rolled his eyes, "what the hell are you doing? Why you taking her to breakfast, you aren't a nice guy." "I like her Glenn, she's different. Don't worry; I'm not going to try anything. I just want to help her. Now go back to bed so I can steal your beautiful sister." Glenn shook his head at mark's grinning face and shut his eyes, rolling on to his side and falling asleep. Liz walked into the room and told Mark she was ready, glancing at Glenn, seeing he was still out, she kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room. Mark took Liz's elbow as they walked down the hall to his room. At her questioning glance, "I just thought that we might be able to talk easier here. If it makes you uncomfortable, we go to the lobby." "No, this is fine. Thanks." He got the door, letting her walk in first. Liz was shocked at what was waiting in the room. On the table were eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, fruit of all kinds, and juice, coffee, and milk. Also on the table was a vase of roses, most likely where he'd gotten the one from earlier, and a box with a bow. He pulled her chair out at the table without even thinking about it, his momma raised a gentleman. Liz however was still very unsure as to how to react. Mark saw the confused look on her face, "Darlin', I think that you need to get used to this if you're going to be hanging out with me, and if anyone else that you hang out with treats you any differently, you let me know so I can kick their ass." Liz glanced up wide eyed. "Uh, okay?" Mark chuckled. Handing her the wrapped box he told her that he got her a little something, they might help with 'protecting her'. "Just open it," he sighed out when she hesitated. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never been given a present before. I am enjoying the moment." "Anyone ever give you flowers before, cause those are for you too." Mark said with a smile, trying to make light of the information she just gave him, no body had ever given her a gift. What kind of life did she have? "No, you're the first with those too," she got out in a nervous chuckle. Mark just shook his head, "well, that's going to change." Liz slowly opened the gift, carefully peeling off the paper. Mark reached over, grabbed the bow and put it on her head. At her questioning glance he informed her that that was normally what kids did with their bows, and since this was her first gift she has to go through that tradition kinda late. Liz just started laughing. She opened the box and saw black; she reached in and pulled out a bundle of black shirts. Some were hoodies, some were t-shirts, and some were tank tops. In all there were 3 Kane shirts, 4 Taker shirts, 1 property of deadman inc. hoodie, and 2 brothers of destruction shirts. Liz was puzzled, "how are these going to keep me safe?" She managed to giggle out. Mark looked at her like 'DUH!' "Well, if you wear these, there will be no wondering who you are with. Very few of the WWE personnel are stupid enough to mess with Glenn, but even fewer are stupid enough to mess with me. I have a temper, they all know that, they also know that once I stake my claim, nobody, but nobody messes with her." Looking at the Deadman Inc. shirt, Liz started to wonder, "What does it mean Property of, because I am nobodies property, and what do you mean stake your claim?" Mark looked at her, "Good for you for sticking up for yourself, but that shirt isn't really meant like that, and I like ya, sure. I think that you are gorgeous, and I would love to take you out, but I know you're not ready for that, but I also really think that the best way to keep you feeling safe with out you having to deal with all the rumors and horny jackasses is for you to pretend to be my girlfriend." Mark was confident in his idea, not only would everyone really leave her alone, but she would be forced to spend more time with him. He really did like her, and truly wanted to take her out as soon as she was ready. "I think we should talk to Glenn about this before we make any decisions." "Of course." Shit, I was hoping she'd just agree.

Between the two of them they managed to eat most of the food, Mark eating by far the most. Noticing that she did not eat nearly as much as he expected her to, Mark questioned her, "How come you didn't eat? You need to put some meat on those bones of yours." Liz looked up in shock, shaking her head, "No, I need to lose some, I'm too big. Men don't like fat women." Mark took a couple seconds to calm himself so as not to yell and frighten her, "No, most men do not like fat girls, but you, honey, are far from fat. What, you weight 130-135, soaking wet? No way are fat, you stand at what 5'7" 5'8"? You my dear are wonderful. Not too many curves, and almost enough. A man likes something to grab on to. We like to be able to hold our women without feeling like we're gonna break them." Liz was quiet for a second, "that's not what He and his friends said. They always was telling me how I needed to loose weight so I could look more like the women in the teaching movies." Mark raised his eyebrows, assuming she meant her father when she said 'he'. "What teaching movies sweetheart?" "He made me watch…" Liz's face bloomed with color as she realized what she had just about said. Daddy would be so mad, course he was dead so fuck him; but Glenn would never look at her the same way ever again, neither would Mark for that matter. "Never mind." "Wha… but, honey, if you need to talk about it, I will listen, I won't pass judgment, and I won't let any of it go past this room, I swear. If you're not ready now, then that is fine, but I am willing to listen if ever you need me." Liz just nodded her head. "Now eat, or do I have to play the airplane game?" Mark chuckled. Noticing the confused look on her face he sobered instantly, almost grudgingly, "Fine, we'll play the airplane game. I can't believe I am about to do this." With a deep sigh Mark picked up her fork and speared some eggs, making zooming noises, he swooped his hand closer to her bewildered face. Liz didn't know what the hell he was doing, never in her life had she ever seen anyone acting so strangely. "Come on, open up" he coaxed, watching her eyes get big as she backed away an inch. Just about that time Glenn cracked the door, hearing Mark tell Liz to 'open up'. Peeking his head in he tried, he really did, to not laugh, but you walk in on The American Badass playing the airplane game with a girl who looks like her companion has lost his marbles. He soon lost the battle and with a great snort he fell in through the door, lying on the floor laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. As soon as Mark realized that they were no longer alone, he dropped the fork and pushed himself away from the table within the second. Liz was in shock; she looked up to see Mark's red face and snickered a little. Mark smiled at her, but it was only a half smile.

"Here I thought… (laughing) that (hehe) you were…I heard you (still laughing) tell her to open up (haha) never thought of The big bad Undertaker (hehe) playing the…" Bursting in to full fledged laughter again when the picture re enters his mind. "Oh shut up Glenn, it's not that funny. I was just trying to get your sister to eat more. She thinks she's to fat and nobody ever did that to her. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Geesh! Shut up!!" Mark yelled at the still giggling Glenn. (I know, Glenn Giggling? But hey, makes you giggle too don't it?) "Would you please tell your brother to shut the hell up, I am going to step on the balcony for a sec." With a quick glare at Glenn, Mark retreated to the balcony where he could just barely hear Glenn's loud, but muffled chuckle.

"Glenn, stop! You're embarrassing him and he was just trying to lighten the mood. He was joking about it and I told him that I didn't know what that was, he decided that everyone should experience it at least once in their life." Liz said in a fierce whisper. Glenn looked at her and noticed the bright metallic red bow in her hair, and started laughing again. "What?" Liz looked around, "what the hell is your problem; you got the giggles or something?" "Is that another of the experiences everyone should have?" Glenn asked pointing at the top of her head. "Oh!" Liz quickly grabbed the bow and couldn't help but smile at it. "It was the first present I ever got. He said that I would just have to go through some traditions later than most. He really is so sweet." "Mark? Sweet? You must be seeing a different Mark, because is an asshole. He has a bad temper, he isn't nice to anyone, and he enjoys intimidating people. The only reason that he and I are so close is because we grew up together, he lived right down the street. We think of each other as brothers. You can't get rid of family."

Mark poked his head in, "is it safe? Is the giggle monster gone now?" Glenn looked up, "Giggle monster?" Turning to Liz, "What did you do to my brother? He is being weird." "What do you mean what did I do to him? I didn't do anything. He was like this when I got here. He is nice though, you both have mentioned that he was not nice, but I think that you both are lying." Liz was teasing the two giants, enjoying the ease that she felt with them. She never thought that she would ever be this free with men, any men.

Glenn glanced at Mark and saw the way he was looking at Liz, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. He knew Mark would never hurt her, but, he also didn't think she would be ready for a relationship either. Well, come what may, if Mark hurt her, then he would just have to kill his brother. "I am going back to my room, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. C'ya!" "Bye." Both Mark and Liz yelled back. As Glenn left the room Mark turned to Liz, "So, you ever been on a date?" "No, can you imagine, what if I decided to sleep with him, he would get it for free. Daddy never allowed me to leave the house. The only men that I ever saw were his friends. I am so blessed that Glenn brought me here, because now I have not only him, but you too. I love that I can feel safe with you two, I've never felt safe before." Meeting Mark's emerald eyes, she saw something that would have usually made her quiver in fear, but with him, it made her curious. Just as that thought registered, she felt his lips gently graze hers before jerking back, "Sorry, that was totally uncalled for. The last thing you need is me breaking your trust like that. I am so sor…" He saw her hand coming towards his face and braced himself for the well deserved slap; he was shocked however when her hand wrapped around the back of neck and tried to pull him back down, "Shut up and kiss me again."

_Author's note: Mark and Glenn are not really brothers in this fic, they are just that close and think of each other as brothers. R&R!! Thanks!! :b_


End file.
